


A Bit Distracted

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Mentions of alcohol, Smut, Vaginal Sex, agent reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Bit Distracted

As you stepped out of the Quinjet, you could feel his presence behind you. The mission didn't exactly go South, more... South-East. Despite no one actually dying, a few agents got injured and you knew Steve would lay it on you.

"Agent (Y/L/N), a word?", you heard his deep voice command. And god, that "Captain America" voice makes your knees weak and your panties wet.

"Yes, of course, Captain.", you said as you turned to face him. He was much closer than you anticipated, and your hand brushed against his bulging bicep. "Is something wrong?", you asked even though you knew the answer.

He raised his eyebrows slightly at my question. "Yes, something is wrong.", he sighed and ran a large hand through his hair. "Four agents were injured and more could have been if Agent Barton didn't step in. You didn't secure the third entrance and you let a guard past. You can't keep jeopardizing missions, (Y/N)."

"I'm sorry, Steve. I've been... distracted." By you, I wanted to add but my common sense won that battle.

"You need to sort yourself out before the next mission or I'll have to punish you."

You knew he meant suspending you from missions but you couldn't keep your mind from going to dirty places.

The next morning...

"Alright, everyone", Steve clapped his hands, "Find your trainers and get to work. You paused momentarily to admire Steve's tight-fitting t-shirt and the contrasting loose shorts. Your staring was becoming borderline creepy when your trainer, Ryan, tapped your shoulder.

"(Y/N)? Everything okay?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah everything's fine.", you smiled, snapping back to reality.

"Good, good. We're going to work on your kicks today. You already stretched, right?" You nodded. "Cool, go get ready by the dummies."

Ryan stood behind you and instructed you to strike the neck. After he judged your performance, he gave you drills to do to improve your form.

"Is there a problem, Captain?", you heard Ryan ask.

"No, no. I'm just watching her.", Steve said. "She hasn't been performing well in the field."

Steve's presence alone was enough to distract you, but the way he was talking about you like you weren't in earshot was strangely arousing.

Your next kick hit the shoulder of the dummy and you knocked yourself off balance, landing flat on your ass. Steve extended his hand for you and helped you up. This man has seen you almost bleed out in an airport, but in this moment you were mortified. 

"Focus, (Y/N).", he said sternly. You silently nodded and went back to your drills. Steve surely noticed how your kicks were weaker and you were slightly shaking.

After the trainers left, Steve pulled you aside.

"I want you to meet me for lunch", he said. Oh my gosh! Is he asking me on a date? "I want to discuss your performance." Never mind...

"Um, okay. Where will we be-"

"I'll get you from your room at one. Please be ready by then." Fuck. His voice was commanding but it wasn't like the way he orders his teammates. No, it was almost... "Daddy"-ish. But if you're being honest, everything he does is "Daddy"-ish.

"Y-yes, sir.", was your reply. He quickly brushed past you and walked out of the training room.

Now you had two hours to wait for lunch with the man you had been crushing on for a year. Fuck. 

~

In five minutes Steve will show up at your door with a bouquet of flowers and sweep you off your feet. Yeah, right. 

You're about to vibrate out of your skin by the time you hear three short knocks on your door. You strode over to the door and pulled it open. Half of you was expecting him to confess his love to you, but the realist side of you knew better.

"Hi, Steve.", you said sweetly and smoothed a hand over your floral blouse. He might have greeted you in return but you couldn't be sure because you were busy scanning his figure. He was wearing a light blue sweater and dark jeans that did everything for his perky backside.

"(Y/N)?", he asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you're ready to go.", he smiled. You nodded and slid out the door past his large frame.

He brought you down to the garage where his '62 Mustang was waiting. For lack of a better word, the car was sexy. It was a deep blue color with a white stripe up the hood.

I wouldn't mind getting fucked into the back seat. 

Steve opened the passenger door and you climbed in. The leather seat felt cool against your bare legs. You tracked Steve as he walked around the front of the car and slid into the driver's seat.

The two of you sat in silence as he pulled out of the garage and started to drive out of the city. About half an hour later, he turned onto an unlined road.

You turned your head and found yourself staring at his clenched jaw and focused eyes. He quickly gave you a side glance and his Adam's Apple bobbed when he met your eyes.

"What are you looking at?", he asked.

"Where are we going?", you replied, blatantly ignoring his question.

He hesitated before answered, "A bistro outside of the city."

Not long after your minimal conversation, he pulled the car over and parked it in front of a meter. He opened his door and dropped a few quarters in before opening your door.

You had the strong urge to take his hand in yours but you really didn't want to lose your job like that. 

The two of you walked into the small bistro and you were greeted by the smell of pastrami and bread. The decor was a little dated, but 'classic' was the word Steve preferred. It looked like your typical family-owned restaurant.

"Steven!", a frail voice exclaimed. His face lit up and he turned around.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Lewis!", he said and he bent down to give her a hug.

"You look like you've been eating well", she teased as she patted his stomach. "And who's this little Doll?"

If it was possible Steve's smile could get brighter, it did.

"This is (Y/N). She's a friend from work." You extended your hand and she accepted it in her wrinkled one.

"Your eyes are very beautiful."

"Thank you, Ma'am.", you smiled. Steve told you to grab a table while he continued to talk to Mrs. Lewis.

As you were walking away you heard her say "She's a keeper." to Steve. His laugh vibrated in your chest, even though you were a few feet away.

You were looking down at the laminated menu when Steve sat down in the chair across from you.

"See anything you like?" Besides you?

"I don't know... What do you suggest?" Right as the words left your mouth, the waitress stepped in front of the table.

"Hi, I'm Melody and I'll be your server this afternoon. What can I get you?", she said with an annoyingly perky voice. You were about to ask for a few minutes so you can look at the menu again, but Steve ordered for you.

"We'll take two Cokes, roast beef on rye for me and the beef stew. Thanks.", he said as he handed her the menus.

In that moment, he wasn't your Captain, your superior. He was almost like a boyfriend. You can't speak for everyone, but most friends don't casually order your meals for you.

The waitress brought your beverages in tall glass bottles with metal straws. You were sipping on your drink and watching the birds in the trees when Steve finally spoke.

"So, (Y/N)... I brought you here to discuss your performance at work. Don't feel nervous, I want you to feel comfortable with me. If there is a problem with one of the staff members in the training facility I will have it taken care of immediately.", he said with a serious, yet kind voice.

"No, no the staff is fine. Amazing actually. I've just had a lot on my mind. It's kind of hard to focus.", you said shyly.

"What's bothering you. You can talk to me.", he leaned closer to you. "I'm here for you." You felt your pulse quicken and your leg started to shake slightly. You knew he wasn't going to let up until you told him. You could lie, but he would probably notice.

"Well, you see... Um, I have this thing-"

"Don't worry, (Y/N). You can trust me." He looked so sincere you're surprised your heart didn't melt out of your chest.

"It's... you."

"Me?", he said, sounding a little panicked. "Did I do something? Did I offend you? I'm sorry (Y/N)." You grasped his forearm to calm him before you spoke again.

"No, you didn't do anything, Steve. It's just a little difficult to fight while you're around."

"Why?", he nearly whispered.

"I'm... I'm attracted to you.", you said shyly. His first reaction was a smirk but he quickly schooled his expression into something that resembled shock.

"But you seem to be fine now.", he raised his eyebrows at me. Fuck it. There was no point in lying to him now.

"When you're all commanding and telling us what to so, it gets me..."

"Hot?", he finished your sentence for you. You nodded.

"Whenever you're like that, I just want to submit to you. Let you take control." Your voice was barely a whisper, almost inaudible, even to your own ears but you knew Steve's super-hearing allowed him to hear you.

"So what you're saying is", he leaned back and crossed his thick arms over his chest. "You want me to, what? Take care of you?"

"It's just a silly fantasy I have. I don't expect you to do anything."

Melody came back to the table before Steve could reply. She placed his sandwich in front of them, then put your steaming bowl of stew down.

You ate it silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable hush that fell over the two of you, despite your thoughts being anything but quiet.

"Can you send me the address for this place?", you asked. He nodded and sent you the directions. Your screen lit up but you quickly locked it so he didn't see the name Daddy show up. The best late-night decision ever. 

You quickly finished your meals and Steve insisted on covering the check. He ushered you out the door and into the car.

You kicked your feet up on the desk and leaned back, planning on taking a nap. You were almost asleep when Steve broke the silence.

"Feet down.", he said. You rolled your eyes.

"Relax. I'll clean it when I get out."

"Get your feet off my dash, (Y/N)." Oh. He's never talked to you like that before. You turned your head and you met his eyes. Oh. He's never looked at you like that before.

You complied with his orders, not ready wanted to get yelled at. Nothing else was said until you got back to the garage.

"See you tomorrow, (Y/N).", he waved.

"Bye, Steve." You retired to your room where your dreams would be littered with thoughts of him.

~

You awoke to the sound of Stark's AI voice calling your name.

"Miss (Y/N), your breakfast is waiting outside of your door." Last time you checked, you didn't order breakfast.

You stood up and opened the door. Damn. A full platter of food was waiting for you. Fresh fruit, hash browns, french toast, chocolate covered strawberries and a tall glass of orange juice. Tucked under the plate was a piece of paper that read: Good Morning ~ S. R. 

Fucking hell! You weren't about to pass up breakfast made especially for you, but you weren't going to let him distract you today. Just because he sends you fancy food doesn't mean he's interested. Pity, maybe? 

~

You wolfed down your food and changed into your workout clothes. Navy blue Nike shorts and a t-shirt with your high school's name on it.

You strolled down the residential hall and stepped into the elevator. Thanks to Starks crazy fast elevator, you were in the training room within seconds. You exited and scanned the room for Ryan, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, (Y/N)." You turned your head and saw Steve looking somehow better than he did yesterday. "I'll be training you today. I want to focus on your technique.", he said. "Let's start on your stretches."

"Okay. I usually do arms first then legs." He nodded and stepped behind you. He took both your arms and pulled them back until you felt a pull.

After various arm exercises, you moved onto your legs. You laid down on the mat and Steve positioned himself between your legs. He instructed you to bend your knee, then he pushed your leg up to your chest.

"Did you like your breakfast?", he asked.

"It was a nice surprise, but you don't need to do stuff like that." Your voice sounded strained due to the position but Steve didn't mind.

"What if I want to?" Your confusion must have been obvious because he quickly said, "What if I want to give you things? Take care or you and stuff."

You opened your mouth to reply but he pressed harder on your leg. Your breath caught in your throat when he ran his hand up your thigh.

"I'd give you everything you want. All those fantasies can be real." His fingers ghosted over your clothes pussy, his thumb lightly pressing your lower lips. "Can I?", he asked.

"Yes, fuck yes.", you gasped. He slipped his fingers up the leg of your shorts, past your cotton panties and stroked your already dripping cunt. The tip of his finger slid into your hole and you groaned at the feeling.

"You're so tight, babydoll.", he rasped. "How 'm I supposed to fit my cock in here?" Shit! 

He pulled his sweatpants down and tucked them behind his sack. He was huge. He was already fully hard and his tip was bright red, begging to be sucked. He spat on his hand and used it as a lubricant to stroke his cock. You brought your hips up you meet his hand but he pushed you back down.

"Behave.", he growled. If it was possible you could get wetter, you did. He hooked your knees with his arms and threw them over his shoulders. He lined his cock head up with your folds and thrusted in.

A loud moan bubbled up from the back of your throat when his fingers gripped your thighs harder.

"C' mon babydoll. Say it." Once again, you were confused. "I saw my name in your phone. No point in being shy now.", he smiled sincerely but his eyes were twinkling with mischief. Your pulse quickened and your eyes widened. He was such a- "Daddy!"

His chest vibrated with a growl and he fucked you more furiously. "You gonna be distracted anymore?"

"N-no, Daddy!", you cried. His cock brushed against your g-spot and your hips bucked up. His left hand slid down your leg and over your shorts. His thumb pressed your clit and you whined. You were close to orgasm and the added sensation pushed you over the edge.

"That's it. Come for me, pretty girl.", he cooed. Not wanting to over-stimulate you, he pulled out and started to jerk his cock. You changed your position as quickly as you could and kneeled before him. He pumped his dick at a punishing pace and just as he came, you stuck your tongue out to catch his seed.

You held the liquid on your tongue so he could see his handiwork before you swallowed it. He's such a Daddy. 

He pulled you up and kissed you deeply. His tongue explored your mouth and he tasted his come on you. It was filthy. When he pulled away, he was panting and you were breathless.

"I like you too. Have for a while now, actually.", he said, voice still dripping with sex. A grin split your face and you tightened your arms around his waist.

"Is this what you want? You want to be my Daddy?", you asked, feeling a little unsure.

"I want to be your boyfriend. I could be both if that would make you happy, baby girl.", he smiled. You were practically bouncing. He slung an arm around your waist and lead you out of the training room. This was the start of a lot of distractions.


End file.
